


What's In The Box?

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: Jiyong gets a package delivered at the dorms and Seunghyun gets curious.





	What's In The Box?

Seunghyun was out in the living room watching TV on his and the other members rare day off. Jiyong was in his room last he checked scribbling away in a notepad and fiddling away with some music software online. Unlike the other members who actually used their free time for themselves, Jiyong couldn't not be doing something music or art related, Jiyong always needed to be creating something. The others members were out doing their own thing.

Seunghyun was bored as there was nothing on the basic few channels they got since it was early in their debut and it hadn't really hit it off well. They at least managed to get a TV. He let a sigh and shut off the TV just a there was a knock on the door. Seunghyun knew Jiyong wouldn't come out of his room to answer when he was focused on music so Seunghyun went to the door and opened it finding a brown box with no label other then it was addressed to Jiyong.

He was already curious when he carried the box towards Jiyong's room, knocking softly on the door despite it being open. Jiyong looked over at the door and smiled.

"Sup hyung?" Jiyong asked then noticing the brown box in his hand looked back up curiously. "What's that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me since it's addressed to you," Seunghyung said walking into the room and offering the box to Jiyong.

"Really? Who is it from" Jiyong asked taking the package and examing it.

"No sender just an addressee,'" Seunghyun said crossing his arms and leaning against Jiyong's desk.

Jiyong looked blank for a minute then his eyes went wide, followed by his cheeks starting to turn red. He looked up Seunghyun and his cheeks got even redder.

"So, what's in the box Ji," Seunghyun asked him though he had a feeling he already had an idea. Only one thing he knew of came with such discreet packaging but he wanted to see if Jiyong would own up to it, and its not like Jiyong wasn't old enough to make such purchase's anyway.

"I don't know, probably something I ordered for a someone's birthday. I dont remember." Jiyong said with an attempt to shrug of his obvious embarrassment.

"Ji, there is only one thing I can think of that comes so discreet. Are you really telling me you bought porn for someone else?" Seunghyun said only slightly guility about making Jiyong so obviously uncomfortable.

"It's not porn," the younger said quickly looking directly at Seunghyun that time making the older believe that part immediately. "So you bought a sex toy for someone else?" Seunghyun continued not giving Jiyong an inch and succeeding in making Jiyong practically glow 50 shades of beetroot.

Jiyong slumped down in his chair trying make himself look even smaller. "No, its mine," Jiyong finally admitted looking away from Seunghyun ashamed.

Seunghyun felt bad immeaditly and sat on the bed putting a hand on Jiyong's knee. "Hey its nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about Ji, I do it too and probably the other guys also. Or are you forgetting about Ri's porn obsession?" Seunghyun said and felt a bit better when he saw Jiyong smirk.

"So what is it?" Seunghyun asked turning his attention back onto the box still in Jiyong's hand.

"Its called a fleshlight," Jiyong said still not looking at Seunghyun.

"A what?" Seunghyun said confused.

Jiyong sighed and proceeded to open the box and show Seunghyun the toy. 

"Want me to help you try it out?" Seunghyun suddenly asked making the younger stare at him in shock.

"I'm serious," Seunghyun said.

"I...um...OK" Jiyong said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Well I guess you need to be hard for this to work, should I get some of Ri's porn?" Seunghyun asked Jiyong who was nawing on his bottom lips out of nerves.

"I don't really need it," Jiyong said and Seunghyun almost had to strain to here him he spoke so quietly. Seunghyun saw Jiyong move his hands out of his lap to see that the younger was already sporting a raging hard on.

"What brought that on? Me suggesting to help you?" Seunghyun asked the blushing dongsaeng who was trying to make direct eye contact. Then Seunghyun saw Ji's eyes tear up.

Seunghyun immeaditly sprang forward and forced Jiyong to turn his head so he could capture his lips in a seering kiss. He lowered his hand to Jiyong's erection and started rubbing him through his jeans making the younger moan and push against his hand. Seunghyun could feel his own cock getting hard and he grabbed one of Jiyong's wrists and put his hand to his own growing hardness.

"Hyung..." Jiyong whispered as the need for air caused them to break their kiss apart.

Seunghyun stood up and pulled Jiyong up with him so they could remove each others clothes before starting a series of kisses each one becoming more aggressive then the last until their tounges were fighting for dominace. In the end Seunghyun wrapped a fist in Jiyong's hair and pulled making the younger gasp and surronder.

Seunghyun pushed Jiyong back down into the chair before sitting himself back on the bed with the toy and a bottle of lube. He carefully lubed the toy and then used the excess on Jiyong's cock stroking him in a slow teasing pace.

Finally he slid the toy down on Jiyong's length and started pumping it a little faster then when he had been using his hand. Jiyong groaned and his legs parted more as he slid his hips farther down the chair's seat.

"Come here, Jiyong" Seunghyun said removing the toy and motioning the younger to join him on the bed.

Jiyong did as the older asked and laid back on the bed. Seunghyun resumed using the toy on Jiyong now leaking member and positioned himself so his cock was near Jiyong's mouth.

"Suck me Ji," Seunghyun said as he slowly fisted his own cock.

Jiyong groaned and opened his mouth letting the older slide his dick into his mouth. Seunghyun let out a low growl and started slowly fucking the younger's mouth.

Soon Seunghyun pulled his cock out of Jiyong's mouth and Jiyong got onto his hands and knees taking over using the toy on himself as Seunghyun lubed his fingers and started prepping Jiyong's entrance making sure to take his time to stretch the younger out.

When Seunghyun finally slid his own cock into Jiyong, the younger gasped in pain and Seunghyun stopped to give him a minute.

"Fuck, hyung move please" Jiyong said with a shaky voice.

Seunghyun slowly started thrusting into Jiyong and judging by Jiyong's growing moans the pain was going away. 

They moved so Seunghyun was sitting in the chair and Jiyong was riding him hard and fast a long stream of moans coming from the younger's mouth. Seunghyun was pumping Jiyong's cock with the toy and before long Jiyong cried out and came inside the flashlight and Seunghyun came inside Jiyong.

Afterwards, when they had cleaned up and cuddling on the couch watching a movie Seunghyun leaned over and whispered to the younger "next time we will try out my toys."


End file.
